Chuck vs The Occupation
by Geza
Summary: Sarah is an SOE agent being sent to occupied France in 1944. Her mission, to find Piranha, a French scientist that joined the resistance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So time for a new story.

In this story, Sarah is an SOE agent being send to occupied France during WW2. My goal isn't so much to make an historically accurate story (mostly because I don't have time to do the research and this is fiction), but ofcourse I will use the backdrop of the war to put our favourite spies in a new situation. This also means I won't be changing the names of any of the Team B members as I think that will be confusing. As you'll notice, this will be Sarah's first mission with the SOE, and there will be a few other changes to their backstory, which I'll explain as we go.

Good to know about me, I love Chuck, and I especially love him in combination with a certain long legged Valkyrie. But that doesn't mean this story will be all fluff(Don't know yet, a story tells itself).

Hope you all enjoy the story .

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Chuck.

Chuck vs the occupation

 **Chapter 1: Making Sure.**

 **1944**

January had not been kind this year. The snow was crunching beneath her as she walked through one of the towns narrow roads. Up ahead was a jeep trying to plough itself a way through, as she carefully trod along. Her long fingers deep in the pockets of her trenchcoat, her shoulders slightly raised, trying to cover as much of her neck as possible.

Still the icy wind had little regard for the limitations she tried to bestow in it. It seemed to cut through her clothing and her as a hot knife through butter, as it played with her long blonde locks. Making them dance in the wind.

She tried to pick up the pace a little, she wanted to get out of this blasted cold. Why had she agreed to this stupid meeting? It was bad enough that she was being sent to France in these conditions, but to risk pneumonia before she got there seemed like madness. But it was her last day in England and she had to say goodbye.

She turned another street, down the street a few soldiers were loading some stuff into a truck. She didn't envy them, especially now it was starting to snow ever so slightly again. She was grateful she was almost there, only a few more yards and she could warm up. Have a drink or two and shake off some of these nerves that were coursing through here.

She cursed herself, why was she so nervous? She didn't get nervous. Only suckers got nervous. It would all work out, she had all the training she needed. She could do this. But she couldn't shake this feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to go wrong, she was sure of it. And if it did, she shuttered at the thought.

As she moved passed the truck, she could feel the G.I.'s looking at her. It didn't surprise or faze her. This is what happened, sadly. She didn't want anything to do with these boys. There was nothing they could offer her, and there was nothing she could offer them.

"Finally" She sighed, as she reached the end of the road. Mission accomplished. Finally she could warm up again. A small solace as she realized she would be even more cold during the drop tomorrow. Not for the first time today she cursed her luck. Why couldn't they have send her to some place warm?

With a loud creak she pushed open the door in front of her. She was instantly hit with the warmth and noise that fit with an English pub in war time. All these people had their own stories, that most of them tried to forget in drink and laughter. Pilots and aircrew that wanted to forget about buddies being shot down over Germany, people who had lost friends and family, agents like herself, trying to forget about what was still in store, trying to forget about the reports of the last two drops that had failed miserably. But behind the hard wooden door, all those things could be forgotten, even if just for a moment. It had been a saving grace for so many of them, a lifeline to hold onto.

She quickly scanned the room, and found the person she was looking for. Jane Webb her fellow agent, the person she had transferred to the SOE with and had gone through training with, was sitting at the back in a comfortable chair. She quickly made her way through the crowd, and reached her friend.

After greeting each other, she took place across from her friend. Jane was only a year older than herself, long brown hair framed her face perfectly and fit her soft brown eyes well. Above all, her bubbly persona had always shone through. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, and so it was on their official goodbye. Her eyes had a distinct joy and twinkle in them, something that Sarah wasn't so sure made her comfortable right now.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Jane asked in a hushed tone. Everyone knew, enemy agents could be anywhere. The only reason Jane even knew she was going out there was because her boyfriend was the pilot taking her there.

"As ready as I can be." She stated.

Jane eyed her carefully. _Oh no_ Sarah thought, Jane's capability to read people was famous. It was the reason the SOE considered her too valuable to send into occupied territory. Sarah on the other hand had excelled at other parts of the job. Making her a field agent had been a no brainer.

"You know.." Jane started with a slight smile, "it will help you if you believe in your own lies Walker"

She sighed, of course she wasn't ready. It was her first mission, how the hell could she even consider herself ready, especially when more experienced agents were getting caught every day.

"Just pre-mission nerves, that's all." She finally said.

Jane cocked her head a little, she clearly wasn't convinced. "Okay Sarah." She finally relented. "Just remember, you're great at this. I know, I know, you haven't been out there yet. But no one has performed better in training than you. Lesser men and women have done great things to help the war effort."

"As long as they didn't get caught when they landed." Sarah responded dismissively. Records didn't mean anything in the field, only luck and faith would decide how it would end.

"That won't happen. HQ is convinced they have figured out a way to get you there in one piece."

Yeah, that's what they thought with Jones as well, she thought ruefully.

"Well see, right now, I want to have some fun." She stated in such a halfhearted way that Jane seemed thoroughly unconvinced. But Sarah knew she had the edge. It was the rule of the pub. The mission was supposed to stay outside, they had already committed sacrilege by discussing it. Neither would tempt fate more by continuing to discuss it.

Besides, she really did want a distraction. As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about the landing. Once she was on the ground she could control things, but before that she was dependent. Dependent on her colleagues, dependent on the resistance and worst, dependent on the Germans not figuring anything out. She had never felt more helpless.

A familiar voice broke through her thoughts. "So…" Jane trailed, "See anything you fancy?" She finished seductively.

Sarah let out a groan. "Jane." She sighed.

"Fine." She huffed. "But it helps to know what you're fighting for"

 _I already do_ she mused to herself. But rather than voicing her opinions, she gave Jane a pointed look.

"Okay, okay." Jane stated with her hands held up in mock surrender. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Truthfully she wasn't so sure herself right now. Part of her wanted to go home, sleep, get the show on the road. But it would be foolish not to enjoy a last bit of fun.

"Let's have a drink, a pint… or perhaps two."

x-x

The monotonous droning of the engines filled the nights air. The pub seemed a distant memory, a life that wasn't hers. As great as it had been with Jane and the rest of the people there. This was it, she was finally going on the mission she had been training for, for the last 6 months. She was supposed to make contact with some scientist, codename The Piranha, who was working with the resistance. Apparently he had worked on Radar and Encryption technology before the war. The French had loaned him out to the British for a year before the Germans invaded France. When news reached England that the Germans had invaded, he had disappeared. He had resurfaced months later when he was one of the first to contact MI6 and the SOE.

Not even the people in London knew what he was upto. Occasionally reports would drip in, but he was careful to stay of anyone's radar. The last two agents send in to make contact with him had failed. One had been captured within days, while another had ultimately joined another group. With recent losses for the SOE mounting, and the risk of capture for both agents and resistance fighters growing, London was getting wary. They needed to get The Piranha secured, and if possible get him back to England.

All this didn't help her pre-mission jitters. She looked at her equipment, a few bags carefully packed. One held her radio, while another held some supplies London was convinced would help the resistance. She had a stengun slung around her shoulders, a knife, her favourite weapons, strapped to her ankle and a small sidearm in a holster on her waist. She just hoped she'd get the chance to use them. And not be captured as soon as she'd land. The Germans showed no mercy to Agents, female or otherwise.

She took a deep breath, to try to steel her nerves. She could do this, she knew she could. As soon as she'd hit the ground her instincts would take over. But she was not in control right now, and that bothered her.

Annoyed she looked at the jump light next to the door. Still red. "Come on" She muttered. "Get this show on the road already."

She stared for a few more minutes, fidgeting a little with her chute. Then it happened, the light jumped to green. Quickly she threw the two bags out, and she followed after, just like she had practiced for weeks. She could feel the cold air cut past her, the speed made her stomach tighten. As it did she looked and saw two chutes open. She felt a little relief, _so far so good._

Then she felt the pull of her chute opening, a hard tug around her chest and shoulders. She took a moment to check her chute. Good opening, no need for the reserve then. She could now focus on the landing. A small light guided her way.

The silence started to get to her. Her senses were starting to get heightened, all that broke the silence of the night was the sound of her chute in the wind. Normally she loved this part of a jump, but now, she was scanning around her. She couldn't see a thing, only the equipment that were about to reach the ground.

Finally with a thud she landed. As she had expected, her instincts took over. They had drilled this over and over, first during the day, and then later during the night. She quickly undid her harness, and collected the chute. As she did, she kept scanning her surroundings.

Silence, utter and complete silence. She did see a building, she'd have to make use of that. Get rid of her overalls and store the gear.

Once again she looked around, her gun in hand. Ready to fire at anything that moved, but the silence remained. In a few moments she moved to the first equipment bag, and hoisted it on her shoulder. It was so heave it made her knees buckle a little. Her breathing intensified as she closed into the building.

Could she be sure it was empty? Perhaps this was a trap. There had been a light to signal her to land, but so far all that had greeted her was silence. She dropped the bag, careful not to make any sound. And then moved in slowly, her gun in hand. Methodically putting her feet down, trying to prevent hitting any twigs. She reached the door, and opened it, praying that it wouldn't creak. Relief washed over her when it opened without sound.

She moved past the door, her eyes that had slowly adjusted to the dark could make out the building she was in. It seemed like an old barn, once used by farmers. But it seemed empty now, even a little run down. Perhaps the farmer had been pushed out by the war.

In the distance she could see a set of stairs. For a moment she considered going up, but she realized that the wooden steps would certainly give her away. So she moved into a corner, waiting for a few minutes, trying to listen if anything was around. Constantly scanning her surroundings. She didn't hear a thing. It was time to make a decision, should she move? If she didn't, the Germans were bound to come her at sunrise.

Slowly she got up, moving to the center of the room, when she heard a distinct clicking sound, that nailed her to the floor. A weapon had just been prepared to fire. _What now Walker?_

"Welcome Valkyrie" A gruff voice said.

x-x

This had been a long night, he wanted to go to bed. Not even the night sky could give him solace anymore. All he wanted was this damn war to be done with. He sighed as he ran his cold hand through his hair. He felt exhausted, not just physically, also mentally. But he had to keep going, people were counting on him.

He took one final look at the sky, before turning on his feet. He wondered who London tried to push upon him now. He was not interested in their crap, he only wanted to work with the best. Not just for his own safety, no he had accepted his own fleeting existence. No he was only worried for his family and friends. No more mistakes. If they wanted him to work with them, they better sent him someone who knew what they were doing. Else they could go bother someone else.

With long strides he made his closed the last bit of distance. He hated having to be so calculated. He had always believed in the good of people, but his family depended on him to be careful. He couldn't let Ellie down. The stakes were too great. The enemy was everywhere and was getting more ruthless with every passing day.

No, there was no room for kindness. All that was left was survival.

x-x

She stood there nailed to the ground. He didn't sound German did he? Not that that meant anything, he could be a Volksdeutscher, an Englishman or American from German descent. And how did he know her codename? Was this the Piranha? Certainly he didn't come to meet him herself, he was a notorious ghost. Or did someone mess up and betray her? She wouldn't be the first.

"Drop the weapon" He commanded. She had no other choice, there was no way she could turn around fast enough. The weapon clattered as it hit the ground.

"Who might you be?" She answered as she turned around slowly. If he was an enemy she at least wanted to look him in the face before he shot her. Perhaps she could find a way to close the distance.

Slowly a large figure revealed itself in the shadows. A gun firmly trained on her, though he didn't seem as if he was going to be using it right there and then. But that didn't mean he wasn't an enemy.

"We'll get to that." He replied. "Show me your papers." He demanded.

She tensed up. Her papers? This wasn't good. Why would the resistance care about her papers.

He was getting impatient. "Papers" He bit again.

"We haven't got all day." He stated annoyed. She could see his arms move a little, but his face was still firmly in the shadows. Even though he was clearly a big man. She figured a lot of people would consider him imposing.

Carefully she reached in one of her pockets, and fished out a few slightly worn and stained papers. The boys in England had proudly proclaimed they were perfect matches.

"Throw them." He instructed. She did as she was told.

He carefully looked at the papers. He grunted inaudible. Her heart was racing, but she refused to make a move.

"We'll get you new ones." He finally stated, as he threw them back.

For a moment they stood across one another in silence, then he lowered his gun. She tried not to let her surprise shine through.

"Why are you here?" The gruff voice asked.

 _Wait what?_ Was she being tested or interrogated? Who was this guy?

"You first." She said defiantly. "I'm not answering shit till you tell me who you are." She continued with acid in her voice.

Another grunt. "You can call me Bear for now."

 _Bear?_ She had never heard that codename before. He wasn't one of their agents. But that didn't mean he wasn't a good guy. She shifted a little on her feet, but kept her gaze on the shadowy figure in front of her.

"Okay then _Bear._ " She started. Still trying to find a moment of weakness. "Who do you work for?"

He snickered. "Not happening Valkyrie. This is about you."

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you." She snarled. "I'm not telling you shit till I know who the hell you are. And _Bear_ doesn't mean shit to me."

Fear had made way for annoyance. This was taking too long, she needed to get moving. Make contact with Piranha. Perhaps she should just make a move.

While she was pondering her move, he kept eyeing her. His gun lowered a little more, _was this her shot?_ She didn't think twice, and jumped forward. Thrusting her fist forward as she did so. He seemingly had expected her, and just made a sidestep. She only barely grazed his arm. _Shit, this isn't good._ He let out another grunt, and raised his gun again.

 _Guess this is it then._ She mused ruefully.

But again he lowered his gun, but this time he started to walk off. Towards the door she had come through.

"Let's go Valkyrie." He stated. "We need to get your packages out of sight."

 _What is going on? Who is this guy and why was he here?_ Could she trust him? Did she have much of a choice? She considered her options, perhaps she could reach for her knife. But somehow she felt he wasn't the bad guy and if he was, he definitely wasn't alone. She had to play the game for now, so she followed him. Together they had both packages in the barn in no time. It gave her the chance to finally take a look at him. He looked like a guy that had lived through a lot of stuff, and a real soldier. _Why did no one tell me about this guy?_

He caught her looking at him. "Sorry about the formalities Walker." He stated.

She looked at him in shock. He knew her name? How?

"I just had to make sure.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Expect to see more soon (and perhaps another story).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys, thanks to everyone that has read the first chapter. Special thanks to everyone that has reviewed._

 _Something of note, no update next week as I'll be out of the country._

 _Additional note. As one might expect, back stories might be slightly different in this story. One thing of importance, Chuck has been in this game for years, while Sarah is (relatively) new. While that does not change who they are, it does affect certain aspects and might influence the dynamic between them._

 **Disclaimer:** _I suppose it's fair to say, I don't own Chuck  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Taking control**

All she really wanted right now was to sleep. She couldn't believe how tired she was, but Bear, had insisted that they'd keep moving. So now they were on the train heading north. Apparently, Piranha had been moving a lot, and they had dropped her a hundred miles south of were Piranha was currently operating.

So far her journey had been tense, to say the least. Not only did she hardly know who this bear guy was, actually she had no idea. But oddly she trusted him enough to follow him on this journey. On top of her weird travel partner, she had been thrown for a few loops. Bear had insisted they leave behind the equipment she'd brought with her. The Piranha didn't trust the British radio's. He'd spent years perfecting his own equipment, he didn't want to work with any others. They had arranged for a different group to pick up the equipment.

For Sarah this was unthinkable. She had been taught that the equipment and training the SOE provided was the best of the best. Clearly the French had different ideas. Now they were on the train. Her papers had been checked, and she had been cleared by the soldier carrying out the checks. But what Bear had said stuck with her, these papers would do for now. Another mark adding to her tension.

The train shook suddenly, and threw her against the window next to her. She let out a groan, before looking around. She was struck by how different the demeanor was of the people here than in England. Of course in England you could sense there was a war on, there was some rationing, people were even more obtuse than normal, but the French took it to another level. She hadn't seen a single person laugh in the hour that they had been on the train so far.

Bear was sleeping next to her. He seemed completely unfazed by anything. Not for the first time she wondered who this guy was. How he had ended up as part of the team of Piranha, whoever he was. But he didn't seem to like to talk, at all. So far he had brushed aside all her questions.

She diverted her eyes from her surroundings, and gazed out of the window. They were going through a town that somehow looked familiar to her. Perhaps she had been her before, with her dad, she mused, before the train started to slow down. And ultimately came to a halt.

Once again she darted her eyes around her, a few people got up to leave the train. While others were making room for them to do so. Other people were watching somewhat anxiously around them. Sarah could see it happening, how a few of the people tensed up just a little. Especially two men that were sitting on the opposite side of the train, who had been staring out of the window a few moments before.

It wasn't long before the reason for their tension became apparent. The door opened, and four men in gray uniforms showed up. Or men, they looked more like boys. No older than 20. They seemed completely disinterested in the people around them. Still she could feel the shift in atmosphere around her. An already depressed atmosphere just got a lot more tense. She could see a few people looking at them with hatred or anxiety as the took a seat only a few meters from her and Bear.

One of the soldiers gave her the one over. Not because he figured she was some kind of agent. No he was clearly impressed by something else. It made her skin crawl with disgust. She knew she fit the perfect Aryan mold, and this might happen more often, but she wasn't here because she was interested in fraternizing with the enemy. She managed to keep her face neutral. _Thanks dad._ As she diverted her own eyes outside. No need to draw attention to herself by scowling at him.

It didn't take long before the soldier had diverted his attention to his friend next to him. They were talking in loud voices, while the rest of the passengers were completely silent. Sarah couldn't wait for this train ride to be over.

X-X

"Come on Charles." The man he knew as Remy said to him with a sigh. "You know we have no other choice."

Chuck looked at him wearily. He was tired, the last few weeks he had run several operations to secure the supplies they needed. Now they were discussing the idea Remy and his group had had to derail a troop transport close to one of the towns Chuck's team used as a base of operations. Chuck agreed that it was a great place to do such a thing. He just didn't appreciate another group attracting attention to him and his friends. The German retaliations were getting more extreme by the day. He needed to protect those that trusted him.

Chuck eyed the map again. The rail line led into the area around Calais. He knew that was why the British wanted to hit the Germans there. He also realized that destroying the bridge was a great way to cripple the German supply lines. He needed to come up with an alternative, and he needed to do it fast. Remy was only here as a courtesy, a thank you for all the help they had given one another in the past. But they both realized there was little room for sentiment in this business.

Still he was grateful Remy was here. It gave him a chance, which was all anyone in their line of work could ask for. It was one of the reasons he liked Remy, despite his desire to play a political part in post war France. A desire that sometimes clouded his judgement.

"You could strike the bridge 40 kilometers further west." Chuck finally suggested. It was not a perfect situation, but at least it wasn't close to those he had sworn to protect.

Remy looked at him annoyed. "Charles." He started with a mixture of sympathy and annoyance. "You know as well as I do, that that bridge is better defended and is more structurally sound. We don't have the means to attack there."

"I know." He replied softly. He had expected that, he knew the difficulties that faced his plan. But if Remy and his team would succeed, it would have far more impact than taking down the other bridge. "But what if we help you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Remy asked cautiously.

"We could get you the explosives." He suggested, hoping it would be enough.

He could see the doubt flash through Remy's eyes. The reality of war they had both tasted was palpable between them. Their desire to liberate and protect their people was something they shared. It had inspired them to run operations together before.

"I'm afraid that's not enough Charles, I'm sorry." Remy stated matter of factly. "There are at least fifteen Germans around that bridge. I can't risk my people like that."

Chuck nodded. He had expected Remy would do the math. But he also knew Remy. He was going to use Chuck's trepidations to gain some kind of advantage. "Fine. I can arrange for a few people to help carry out the attack. But I want operational authority. I decide when this will happen. And I will decide who will go." He finally said firmly. He hoped his reputation would be enough for the other man to trust him.

"I can't just give you control, Charles." He replied coolly.

"Look, you can take the credit." He offered. "But, I want final say."

Remy looked at him, then took another look at the map. Chuck knew he was thinking, calculating how he could spin this to his advantage. Taking credit for destroying such an important piece of infrastructure would cement his place as one of the leading men in the resistance. The Piranha smelled blood.

"Think about it Remy." Chuck pushed. "This could make your reputation. Perhaps even earn you the Legion d'honneure after the war." He continued.

He could see the effect his words had. Remy straightened himself a little, a flash of a smile appeared on his face and he could see a glint in his eyes. "Okay, Charles." He stated with a mixture of confidence and defiance. "But I want us ready to go in two weeks. Else I'm hitting my original target."

Chuck looked I'm straight in the eyes. "No problem." He replied dismissively. Even though deep down he had no idea how he was going to solve the situation he was in now. He had to though. No way he was failing those that trusted him to keep them safe. Casey really needed to hurry up with this new SOE agent.

X-X

The train ride was finally over. Now Sarah and Bear war walking the last part to their destination. They were on a small unpaved road, leading from Saint Omer to one of the towns nearby. The road was deserted, but at least the intense cold and snow that had plagued her in England had been left on the other side of the channel. The sun was shining, and it felt good to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and stretch her legs after being flung around in the train for so long.

She looked over at Bear, he looked driven, as if all he'd ever cared about was completing his missions. But she wanted to know more, about him, about Piranha, about what they were doing here. Why they hadn't just let her drop north of Paris. Which had made this whole journey a lot easier.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" She questioned annoyed. Bear had hardly said anything for the whole trip.

He let out a grunt. She already disliked those grunts.

"Just tell me your name." She prodded.

She saw him look around. This guy took his safety serious. It comforted her to know he was such a professional. "John Casey." He stated gruffly. "Now shut it."

His attitude only annoyed her more. She got it, truly she did. But she couldn't wait to get to Piranha and get some of the answers she needed. And after that she would decide which of her missions she would set in motion. But she was going to take control of this situation, that was certain.

X-X

Chuck was feeling restless. He had been trying to get some work done on something new he was working on. A short range radio that should make it possible to communicate in the heat of battle. But his conversation with Remy was repeating in his mind. He had gotten what he wanted, to move the objective. But he also knew what it meant. Another dangerous mission, and another possible dangerous outcome for him and his friends. It really was time for this war to be done. He wasn't made for it, even if he had proven himself over the last 3.5 years. He would be glad when he could finally focus on his research again.

At moments like these he missed his dad. It had been a tough to have to do things alone, especially since everybody looked at him to lead them and make the smart choices. They all entrusted him with his life, and experience had shown him the stakes. This wasn't like one of his scientific projects he did before the war.

He glanced at the clock opposite from him. He had expected Casey back by now. Silently he hoped nothing bad had happened. Over time he had started to really rely on the big man. And with the deal he'd made with Remy on the clock, he needed to get things under way. Having Casey around would help massively. And potentially the SOE agent could help them out, even if that seemed like an unlikely scenario.

Without giving it much of a second thought, he rose from his seat. He was too restless to just stay in the building. He was going to go for a walk. Perhaps he would run into them. And if not, he could at least clear his head a little.

Within a few strides across the wooden floor, he reached the front door. With a loud clink he opened it. Only to get momentarily blinded by the sudden assault of light on his retina's. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw two figures coming towards him. One was clearly John Casey. His tall figure stood out against its surrounding.

It didn't take long for Chuck's eyes to be drawn to the person next to him. "Guess I was wrong." Chuck said absentmindedly. His eyes still focused on the blonde woman walking towards him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Bit of a bridging chapter. Next chapter we'll get a bit more in the gist of things. Would have stretched this chapter further, but wanted this out before my vacation._

 _Let me know what you think._


End file.
